


Dear Happy

by MyEnglishRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts, magical strike, not explicit but there anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose
Summary: Magical Strike AU (kind of?) – It's weird to think about, Alfred muses, how amongst all things on Earth, he found his happiness in a grumpy and witty British man. One of his father's, and soonhis, employees no less. Yet, he isn't complaining and will probably do anything to keep Arthur with him.





	Dear Happy

**Author's Note:**

> a short, simple thing because I was feeling bad, for some reason, and this wrote itself honestly. What an old pairing, I felt 13 again writing with these two characters haha. This has no plot whatsoever they literally stay in bed during all the duration of this one shot rip  
> English still isn't my first language. I still make that clear as if it justified anything but I'll soon be too lazy to write it down lmao

Alfred wakes up and is met with a plain white ceiling. The sun is piercing through his curtains, he even can hear some courageous birds chirping outside despite being in New York. It takes him a few seconds to realize his view is slightly blocked by his purple strand of hair but he only blows on it half-heartedly, making it fall back on his face, nearly poking him in the eye.

_“This is unprofessional,” his father admonished when he showed up in his office with his newly cut and dyed hair. “You're the next face of this company, you need to look presentable!”_

_“Oh come on, I didn't even dye all my hair,” Alfred said with a shrug and a smile. A week later, he got a purple star tattooed on his left cheek only to spite his elder even more._

He wonders when exactly he stopped caring about what his family thinks of him. He went from the future heir of the Jones' company, going all his school life scared of disappointing his father, to the reckless and uncaring young adult he is now as soon as he graduated. Maybe he's going through that awkward teenage phase he didn't get to experience when he actually was a teenager. Maybe it was because his mother left without any warning, and she was, in fact, the only one he wanted to make proud. Who knows, not him.

He tries to get up but finds himself stuck. Groaning at first, he falls back into the sheets but the sound quickly stops in his throat when he turns his head around only to see a certain sleepy someone, holding him like a teddy bear. He sighs, letting a smile form on his lips at the reminder on how they even got there.

_“Nope,” Arthur stated when Alfred fell on the bed and opened his arms for the British man to cuddle into. “I want to be the big spoon.”_

_“Oh come on, you're so small, you'll just be like a backpack and look ridiculous!” Alfred argued, earning a pillow in the face._

_“And I'm tired of being crushed by your fat ass,” the shorter one of the two countered._

_“You love my fat ass though.” This time, he nearly got knocked down by Arthur's book he was reading earlier. “Okay okay,” he conceded at last, because he is just so weak for his favorite employee, “I just want to sleep.”_

_“And you can't sleep without me,” Arthur sing sang with a smirk as he finally climbed on the bed beside Alfred and wrapped his arms around his younger lover, burying his face in the other's neck. Alfred didn't deny his words._

Smiling, Alfred manages to rearrange them so he could just press their chests together while nuzzling Arthur's hair. He breathes in deeply, and closes his eyes, feeling like he could almost fall asleep again. He doesn't though, instead, he pulls back a little to stare at his asleep lover.

Sometimes he wonders how this even happened. Everything is still kind of a blur in his life, except when it comes to Arthur. It wasn't _love at first sight_ , in fact, it probably was the opposite. Arthur didn't step in his life to bring him out of the dark place his mind was – still currently is – in, but he made him sink further down when he was the first employee who didn't bother even pretending he respected him. He didn't appear out of nowhere like an angel, in fact, the first times they met before it got more serious, Alfred could hardly remember the man's voice or, just, name. Arthur was just another employee in his eyes, who barely stood out from the rest of his co-workers, and wasn't particularly loved in the company because of his rather cold and snappy demeanor. 

Alfred liked to rile him up, Arthur responded, and so on. It became their routine, and as fucked up as it could sound, Alfred found some joy in his interaction with the grumpy Brit - it made him excited to live another day. Somewhere along the lines, their dynamic edged towards flirting and before they knew it they found themselves wrapped around each other in a bed almost every single night.

As he brings a hand to Arthur's cheek, his eyes involuntarily fall on the permanent ink on his own skin, smiling a little at some very unprofessional, and probably stupid for a lot of people, ones.

_“I can... do anything? You're sure?” Arthur asked, weary with the needle in his already gloved hands._

_The real tattoo artist next to him reassured him everything was safe, but Arthur only looked at Alfred who merely shrugged._

_“I already ruined my skin, as they say, feel free to add your touch. 'm yours,” he replied with a sly smile._

_The Brit blushed and looked away for a few seconds as he took a deep breath. “Well then,” he mumbled, “you better not complain.”_

_At the end of the session, Alfred actually ended up with three new tattoos: a capital A (so it could stand for either Alfred or Arthur really, they wanted to escape the curse involving tattooing the name of your significant other on your skin) in the man's beautiful handwriting, a small teacup and what seemed like the head of a teddy bear with small glasses perched on its nose and a strand of hair resembling Alfred's own._

_“You're my bear aren't you?” Arthur laughed later, and this time Alfred was the one blushing but smiling so madly, his cheeks almost hurt._

_Scratch that, his cheeks definitely hurt._

“Babe.” He gently shakes his lover awake. Arthur, however, whines and turns around to escape Alfred's hands. “Now that was a wrong move because you'll complain you're cold.”

“Shut up,” the British man mumbles. “I don't have work today so let me sleep in.”

“But if you sleep more we'll have less time to spend together!”

“You're such a sap. We see each other every day.”

“Honestly you should just quit your job, I can take care of you.” Alfred pouts as he gets close enough to nuzzle Arthur's nape. “Besides, it will be weird when I'll eventually become your boss.”

“I'll pass on being called the new boss' son's boy-toy though thank you,” Arthur answers with a sigh. He does hum however at the feeling of Alfred's lips on the back of his neck. “More seriously, if it bothers you so much, I'll start searching for a new job soon enough but I have my own pride and I refuse to just rely on you.”

“I can provide for the both of us without any problem until we die,” Alfred still insists.

“Alfred...” Arthur groans. He even pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes tightly closed.

He doesn't reply, but he makes his frustration known as he lightly bites Arthur's shoulder. The other man jumps at the sudden attack and elbows him in the ribs. He barely reacts.

Nevertheless, Arthur ends up turning around with a blinding smile on his lips. He leans forward, making their lips meet sweetly. Alfred smiles and hums against him.

“There's no rush anyway. We have a lifetime ahead of us, haven't we?” the Brit whispers, his eyes glinting with hope.

Alfred is pretty sure his heart melts right here and there. He laughs, kissing his adorable boyfriend on the forehead.

“Still, I enjoy every single second with you.”

If they end up spending the whole day lazing around his apartment even though he planned a lot of exciting stuff to do, well...

It was no one's concern but their own, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> btw I was listening to dear happy by dodie ft. Thomas Sanders and Hold On by Chord Overstreet while writing this thing


End file.
